SuperEmmett!
by ohxmyxria
Summary: One fateful night, Bella stumbles along a Cullen Family secret no one ever wanted to know. And of course all the Cullens have to get in on it!
1. The Man of Steel

**My sister came up with this**** Hee hee. Instead of working on my actual story, I decided to procrastinate by typing up this! Ha ha!**** So here it goes!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Superman, nor the television show. I just own this funny little fanfic._

The Legion of Super Heroes, pt 1.

Bella, Edward, and Alice sat on the couch at the Cullen household. They stared absentmindedly at the TV. With a sigh, Bella rolled over into Edward's chest.

"I'm so bored… We should gather everyone and do something fun." She announced.

Edward flipped the channels idly. "Such as what, Bella?" He tickled her under her chin. "Forks is a rather boring place. Thanks to Emmett, we're banned from most amusement parks in the state. And I'm sure we'd rather avoid another fiasco such as the super soaker incident in WalMart." He shivered involuntarily.

Bella pouted. "I guess you're right there." She rolled her eyes and watched the TV. It was an older version of the Superman television show. The overly muscular man in tights laughed valiantly, bounding over a skyscraper easily. He smiled widely, flexing his proud body.

"Urgh! Turn it off!" Alice buried her petit head into the cushions. Her whole quivered as she hid in the pillows.

Edward groaned as well, switching the TV off. "At least he wasn't in the room this time…"

Bella raise an eyebrow. "What exactly was that about? I thought all Americans loved the 'Man of-'" Edward cut her of, clasping his hand over her mouth. He shook his head.

"Don't ever say his name allowed in this house. Trust us Bella: some things are best left in the past." He glanced back and forth quickly. "Alice, where is he?" He urgently asked.

Alice closed her eyes briefly before answering. "He's in Rose's garage. He didn't hear a thing." Both siblings exhaled loudly.

"Should I even bother to ask again? What's going on?"

Alice nodded at Edward. He pushed the power button, turning the television back on. But he hit the mute button. "Okay. We really don't like to talk about this for one. We're not proud of the things we did. All of us were young, eccentric vampires who just wanted to be liked by the public." He paused to let that sink in. "So… there was this guy. Jerry Siegel. He was a comic book artist in the 1930's. Pretty crazy imagination. In 1932, he had created this… story. About a super human guy. Him." Edward pointed at the screen where Superman had swept a beautiful blonde woman into his arms, flying her into the sky.

Alice bit her lip. "It was pretty good stuff. But unrealistic. So no one wanted to buy his comics. Then he got… inspired." She stopped, not sure if she should go on.

"What do you mean by inspired?"

Edward answered me. "Newborn vampires are not only dangerous because they feed on humans. They have ten times the strength of the average vampire. They are… difficult to control. Even for a whole household of experienced vampires." He shook his head. "And… Emmett was extremely hard to stop. His strength was unheard of! So… sometimes we couldn't keep an eye on him. And he escaped." Edward hung his head.

"This was before Jazz and I joined up with them. Rosalie had just been changed, so they were sticking around New York. She wasn't quite ready to give it all up. One day she ran off. Rose came back with Emmett. Then Carlisle changed him, you know the story." I nodded. "But… like Edward said, he was so strong. They were living in Albany when he… escaped. Now don't be frightened!" Alice interjected in the middle of the tale because I had gasped. A super strong Emmett? Loose on unsuspecting New York? "He was well feed! I mean… it was seven months after the transformation by now. Emmett was just… was just bored. You know how he gets. So, he was messing around, lifting cars up in an abandoned dump. Tossing them with easy, jumping high into the air, and showing off his skills. Guess who happened to walk by?"

I shook my head. "No way! A human saw him!"

"No just any human." Edward said darkly. "That Jerry Seigel. He just stood there watching this large man lifting tons of metal like tissues and tossing them miles away with no problem. Well, Jerry though he was crazy at first. I showed up a few seconds later and dragged Emmett forcefully out of there. I wasn't giving the human a second thought. Until two years later when that damned comic came out." He huffed.

The man on the screen drew my attention again. "You mean to tell me…" Alice smirked. I took him in now, comparing him to my biggest brother. The dark curly hair and muscles upon muscles were very familiar. Even that same dazzling smile. "No way! Emmett Cullen? He is the inspiration for-"

Edward didn't even have to stop me this time. For Superman himself pounced into the room. "Yes, it is I! The Man of Steel!" Emmett grinned madly, flexing. Edward banged his head into the sofa. "So fair Bella, I see you have come across my long forgotten past." He swiftly gathered Bella in his arms. "I am not just a mild mannered vampire. No, I am so much more! The defender of truth and justice!"

Rosalie sighed and shut the TV off. "We really need to block those channels." She glared as her husband 'flew' around the living room with Bella, Edward growling after him as he went. Alice just sighed.

A/N: Next time -- the tale of the Dark Knight! Enter our very own Batman. Everyone gets in on the Super Hero shtick. And for the record, I actually did the research behind all these things so the times are all right. -shmile-


	2. To The Cars!

**I just couldn't stop myself.**** On with the story.**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, New Moon, Superman, Batman, or any of the super heroes you are about to read about. You have been warned…_

Bella had avoided the Cullen home ever since the Super Emmett incident. He had taken to 'capturing' her and dangling her off the roof only to swoop down and catch her at the last minute. Emmett would then shout out some ridiculous catch phrase (and they changed after every 'rescue') before pecking his 'Lois Lane' on the cheek. She did not find that funny. And neither did Edward.

"I swear, if Emmett tries to tie me up and toss me off the house again, it will be the last time I ever come over." She vowed as Alice drove her to the large white home. "But it was almost worth it to see Edward try to drown him. Too bad vampires don't need to breath." Bella sighed.

Alice shrieked with laughter. "Oh don't worry! Super Emmett wouldn't dare to try anything after that. Edward would murder him." She shut of the Mercedes, parking in front of the house. "And besides, today he will get his fill of super hero-ing."

She had been throwing vague hits at Bella like that since this morning at school. Alice had been taking Edward's place as bodyguard in chief since he was hunting. Thankfully, he would be returning in a few hours.

"Oh come on Mary Alice! You'd better tell me what's going on right now!" But the small vampire just scooped Bella up, rushing her to the room she shared with Jasper. "Alice!" With a plop, Bella was dumped on the bed.

Alice smiled her dazzling smile. "Time to get you all dressed up, Isabella!" She dove into her closet, tossing out piles of clothes. "And the rest of you better be getting ready too!" She called to her family. Evil laughter that sounded like it came from Emmett echoed through the house.

o\/\/0\/\/o

"Still wondering where we're going, Bella?" Alice mocked. She giggled and skipped around her room, a red and gold cape flowing around her delicately.

Bella just glared at her. "Hopefully somewhere I won't know anyone."

"Well that depends; how many of your friends are comic book nerds?"

We laughed together, Alice's glee dragging Bella out of her gloom. Alice was all decked out; she wore a vivid green leotard with bright yellow tights. Black boots were snuggly fastened half was up her shin. The black buttons on her red shirt matched the black patch on her chest with a yellow 'R' in the center of it. Half of her face was covered in a matching black mask with slits for eyes. Her dark hair was gelled up, making her hair look even shorted. And that cape complimented her outfit perfectly. Never had there been a more fashionable Robin in the world.

"Now come on Bella! Let's go show everyone your costume! Oh, you look awesome! Edward will love it."

"E-Edward?" Bella froze in front of the mirror. She was wearing a form-fitting black cat suit. Her stiletto boots clung to her halfway up her calf. A gold belt was shut around her waist, matching the gold gloves on Bella's arms. A large gold bat was imprinted on her chest. A short yellow cape fell from her shoulders. Her mask was similar to Alice's.

Alice laughed. "Of course! He's already dressed up and waiting for his faithful sidekicks: Robin and Bat Girl! Now come on!" Alice tugged on her arm, dragging her out the bedroom. "We're gonna be late for the convention. And Superman over there won't like that."

Bella burst out laughing when they reached the living room. Emmett, aka Superman, was skipping around the room. He stopped suddenly, posing, as the two girls laughed. "Never feat, Lois Lane! I'll save you!" He jumped forward, but Bella held up her hands.

"Ahh! The name's Bat Girl, and I can take care of myself, thank you very much." Alice chuckled. "Now Superman, have you seen the Caped Crusader? My Batman?"

At that very second, Edward grabbed Bella around her waist. "You called?" He kissed her neck. "Interesting choice, Alice. Subtle way to convince me to change her."

Edward was marvelous looking. The black really made his skin shine. His mask was a bit more detailed then his sidekicks'; two pointed ears stood up on his head. The same black bat was on his chest as Bella's. The mask covered the upper half of Edward's perfect face completely. He wrapped Bella in his cape, drawing her closer.

"Now, now. If we're going to this, I want to get this done with." Rosalie slowly strolled down the stairs. She had opted to be a villain rather then the heroine. Her black suit was low cut, spilling her cleavage out for view. Her heels were at least two inches off the ground. Dark red lipstick made her gold eyes stand out even more. Like tiny black cover sat upon the bridge of her nose like a masquerade mask. Rose smirked as Emmett's mouth fell. "Well, even if I'm going to a nerd convention, I'm going to look my best." She purred at her husband.

Edward rolled his eyes as Emmett pounced on Rosalie. "Alice, what's taking Jasper?"

'Robin' snickered. "He's hoping I'll have pity on him and let him stay home. Sorry Jazz, no luck there. We're all in this together! Now get your butt down here!" Alice called to him.

An instant later, a red blur dashed into the room. "Alice, have mercy," Jasper moaned. The laughter started all over again. Jasper was wearing a red and blue outfit with silver webbing running over it. On his chest was a black spider. Two large white orbs on his costume allowed him to see. Jasper was the only one whose mask covered all of his face. Lucky him.

Alice shook her head, grabbing his arm. "Sorry, Spidey. I told you, no such luck!" She grinned, pointing to the air. "To the cars!" It was hard to know who was enjoying this more, her or Emmett.

A/N: Haha. I was gonna make Carlisle and Esme go too, but I was merciful. But there will be some unexpected familiar faces at the convention. -evil cackle-


	3. Convention Chaos

**Disclaimer: I was rereading my last chapter and wanted to toss my last one in quickly. Yes, it's rushed. Yes, it's stupid. And yes, it's rather disturbing. You have been warned… the characters belong to either S. Meyer, or random comics including, but not limited to, Marvel, Action, DC, and random Japanese comic books (manga).**

Alice tugged Bella away from Edward's embrace as she and Edward stepped out of the Vanquish. Alice had insisted that the car would add to our masquerade. Robin herself had opted to bum a ride with Cat Woman, Superman, and Spider-Man. Unfortunately for the vampire siblings, Rose insisted on her M3. The convertible. With no top. That you can easily look into on the freeway. I think you get the point.

The drive to Port Angelos was an awkward one. Every car they passed stared openly, some ruder occupants actually breaking out in laughter upon sight of the obviously teenage crime fighters. Bella's face rivaled the color on Jasper's poppy red tights. Needless to say, tempers were riding hide as the groups converged at the destination.

"Let's just get this over with," Bella hissed. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted the convention hall with open doors. In Bella's mind, she cursed those open doors proficiently.

Alice chuckled as she skipped circles around Bella. The tiny girl was obviously enjoying the situation. She spun on the spot, her cape twirling around her. "Dear Bella, this is going to be fun. I can promise you that." Alice said in a singsong voice. To make her point clear, she tapped her head. "One day you will learn to trust your all-seeing freak of a sister."

"In your dreams." The brunette muttered, wrapping her arms around her chest.

Emmett, a.k.a., Superman scooped Bella into his arms at that moment. She bounced along with him as he laughed boomingly. "In her dreams? My dear Lois Lane, that was a low blow. Mocking us peace loving yet sadly dreamless vampires with your words." Edward grabbed his fiancée from his brother's arms, taking her against his chest.

"For the last time, O' man of steel, the name is Bat Girl. Get it right." She stuck her tongue out at him.

The assortment of comic book heroes and heroines gathered around the M3. Nervous glances were exchanged as Alice, alas, Robin hopped in place. After many calming breaths, courtesy of the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, the vampires and human were ready to brave the nerd convention. I mean, comic book gathering extravaganza.

"Are we actually going to do this?" Edward wondered aloud as several members of the X-men passed them by to enter the fantasy haven. He twitched as a gather out of shape Storm blew him a kiss. "I don't think me pride can take it."

Jasper shuddered beside his tight-clad brothers. "Screw your pride. I fear I have lost my dignity…"

"What dignity?" He threw his twin sister a hate-filled glare. She merely shook her head causing near by admirers to swoon. "Don't hate the messenger, Spidey. Your wife got us into this." Rosalie reminded him.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Rosy, but who is the one that lost track of their newborn charge, causing the near discovery of our kind and leading to this regretful moment?" He didn't wait for an answer before rushing on. "Three hours. That is my limit. No arguing," he shot as Emmett who was just opening his mouth. "This is not so much for the sake of my shattered dignity, I fear it is much too late for that. But emotions are running high with the excitement in there. Three hours in that turmoil is the most I can handle." He solemnly added.

Alice nodded, sighing. "That wouldn't be a pretty sight. Spider-Man running amok in a hall full of his supposed allies. His image would be ruined."

"Give it a rest, Mary Alice." Her husband growled before swinging her over his shoulder. The squealing duo entered the convention center, closely followed by their comrades.

Inside, chaos ensued. Never before had the Cullens nor Bella seen such a gathering of comic book nerds! From wall to wall, stands devoted solely to a certain series each stood one after the other. Frenzied fantasy fanatics proudly showed off their costumes of ranging authenticity. Random games of Dungeons and Dragons were spread across the floor by the players, crowding the already limited walkways. Jousting tournaments held in one corner, cards games in another, and a collection of computers in a third! It was geek paradise!

Rosalie sniffed. "Who knew such a large part of the upper part of Washington held so many closet nerds? It's a bit frightening, really." She shook her head as a pair in a dragon costume strolled by. "Should I be in awe or just disgusted?"

"I'm somewhere in-between myself." Edward muttered darkly. He held Bella closer to his body. "I fear for our safety. Some of these people have… serious problems."

"You're telling me." Jasper buried his head in Alice's hair. "Make the scary humans go away, Ally!"

She smirked. "Be strong, Jazzy! We can do this. Now, let's find the Superman booth before Emmett explodes."

Her largest brother pulled Alice in his arms and dragged Bella in as well. Their respective husbands glared in response to his bear hug, but Emmett ignored them. "Come, my fellow superheroes! For justice! For truth! For the American way! Up, up, and away!" He shouted as he pranced off with his female hostages. Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward followed, sulking thoroughly.

The huge vampire skidded to a halt, dropping his sisters to the ground. "Wow!" And that about summed it up. The whole of the west wall was devoted only to Superman. Booths for comics, merchandise, and Superman-themed clothes went as far as the eye could see. Emmett looked like a child in a candy store.

"All for me, all for me!" He chanted, skipping about. He hugged a plush version of himself to his face. "The world loves me! I'm so famous! And I have my own line of action figures! I'm so loved!"

Bella buried her face in her hands, embarrassed by her teddy bear brother's behavior. He cooed and hugged the dolls in turn, praising them and himself with increasing volume. Edward popped up behind her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Now, now," Batman soothed his sidekick. "Just pretend like you don't know him. I've been doing it for years and years now. Putting up with Emmett is just something you have to get used to."

Rosalie sighed, but didn't try to stop her husband. "I don't know what is scarier: Emmett's psychotic antics or the fact that no one is acting like this is strange."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "As far as the humans can see, there is nothing wrong with this. A grown man obsessing over miniature action figures about a fictional character. Incase you haven't notice, we're surround by nut jobs like him. Most older then Emmett in appearance at least."

She looked grossed out. "People obsessing over characters who aren't real? Talk about unhealthy. Have they no real lives? Sheesh. Can you imagine that? Wasting time obsessing about a world that isn't real." Rose clicked her tongue as a man with a beer belly and dressed as a samurai walked by. "What a said existence."

At that moment, Emmett popped up from nowhere. He held in his hands a Superman Action figure. "Rosy, look! If you squeeze him, his pecks pop out! Watch!" He demonstrated this several times before Rose smacked the doll out of his hands.

"For godsake, Emmett! Age your age!" She hissed before stomping off. He stuck his tongue out at her as she left.

Meanwhile!

'Spiderman' leaned against the back wall, brooding as his wife skipped about with the occasional 'zroom' sound. He could only shake his head. At that time, a tiny boy dressed in a bright yellow costume with large pointed ears paused in front of Jasper. His face had two large red dots with a black nose painted on. The boy tugged on Jasper's bright red outfit.

"Hey mister!" Jasper looked down at the boy who was beckoning him. "Mister, aren't you a little old to be dressing up as Spiderman? I was him for Halloween four years ago!"

Jasper bent down to the boy's height. He glared behind his mask. "And aren't you a bit young to have a death wish, brat?"

The child wasn't fazed. "I'm not scared of you! I'm Pikachu! I'll shock you with a thunderbolt." But instead of shocking Jasper, he merely kicked his shin. It didn't hurt him of course, but Jazz wasn't in the best of moods to begin with.

"I hope you kiss your mom good bye, little boy." Jasper whispered. He got to his feet, picking the boy up by the back of his costume. Fortunately, Robin came to the rescue right then.

"Stop right there, villain!" She bravely commanded, pointing to her husband. She valiantly skipped over to him and snatched the boy into her arms. "Have no fear! Robin, the boy wonder, is here!" She placed the boy on his feet.

Jasper sighed. "He started it…"

"Aw, don't worry. You're my hero." Alice bounced to the tip of her toes to kiss Jasper.

The kid hopped back. "Eww! Mommy, mommy! Robin kissed a guy! Robin is a rainbow!" He ran off. The Spiderman and Robin duo just stared after him, laughing.

Elsewhere!

"Bella, please. We could just try to make a break for it." Edward sank down next to Bella. "Alice would never be able to catch us. She'd see it yes, but we would be long gone before she could stop us."

Bella just nodded her head as she was completely immersed in volume 17 of the Fantastic Four. "Bella! Earth to Bella?" Batman growled as she continued to ignore him. "Isabella Swan, listen to me before I tare that comic in half." He threatened.

She looked up, frightened. "But-but-but! Doom has captured the Invisible Woman! I can't just leave her." With widened eyes, Bat Girl pouted, jutting her lower lip outwards.

With a relenting sigh, Edward turned to the balding man behind the kiosk. "How much for the collection of that series she's reading?" He asked as her pointed to his fiancée.

The man scratched his chin, debating. "Hmmm… well, kid, it's normally 'bout 100 bucks. But for ya cute girlfriend, it'll be 80 even. That work for you?" He asked in his thick New Yorker accent.

Edward fished his wallet out from his black boot. "Perfect. And she's my fiancée, not girlfriend." A bag of the purchased books slid to his over the counter.

The man chuckled as he received the 100-dollar bill. "A pretty young thing that enjoys a good comic? Some people gets all the luck." He pulled a twenty from a wad in his back pocket. He shook Edward's hand as he slipped him the bill. "You make sure to take care of 'er." Edward took the bag and brought it over his shoulder.

"Don't worry." Batman scoped the brunette into his arms with a crooked grin. She kissed him light on the cheek, dropping her comic into the bag. "I plan on it. For as long as I am on this earth. Have a good day, sir." Bella responded with a giggle.

Later that day…

Rosalie dropped a rather large bag on the floor at Alice's feet. "I hope you're happy," the blonde snapped at her sister. "Thanks to this little geek fest, he more hooked then ever." She gestured over her shoulder to where her husband was 'flying' around the room. This 'flying' consisted of Emmett taking wild leaps into the air to extreme rounds of applause from the observing crowd.

"800." Rose whined. "800 dollars worth of this garbage! Perfectly good shopping money, wasted! And on what!?" She kicked over the bag. A small mountain of merchandise spilled over. Somewhere in the landslide, a doll must have been squished for a loud cry of "I'll save you, Lois Lane!" squeaked amidst the items.

Alice held in the urge to giggle. "Um… wow. Emmett has his own collection now."

Rosalie hissed. "'Wow', she says. Ohh, I shall never forgive you for this, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen! And eternity is quite a while to hold a grudge! Remember that…" And with that, Cat Woman stormed out of the convention center.

Jasper came up behind Alice, hooking his arm around her waist. "Should I even ask?" He pointed to the superman load spilling on the floor.

"Not unless you want to be scarred for life, Jazz."

Edward and Bella arrived a second later. He rolled his eyes at his largest brother. "I take it Emmett had a good time." He muttered.

"You don't know the half of it," Jasper said as he shook his head. "I'm just glad this horrific incident is over."

"But-but-but! We'll miss the costume contest!"

A thick silence fell upon then. All eyes locked on the pixie-like vampire. She smiled innocently.

"Not. On. Your. Undead. Life!" Bella shot at her, her face a shade redder. "We are out of her, like now!" She tugged on Edward hand, leading to the door where Rose had made her exit. But, in typical Bella fashion, she managed to trip over nothing before her dramatic exit.

"Oh!" She squeaked out as she collided with a tall figure. "Ow, I'm so sorry sir." Bella apologized quietly.

The person froze. "Bella? What-what are you doing here?!"

"Huh?" The voice sounded familiar, but the person wasn't. Decked out head to foot in a floor length robe, this man was the spitting image of an elf more commonly seen in War Of the Worlds. Pointed ears, bow & arrows, Celtic headband, and all. The long pale blonde hair tied back was clearly a wig on his tanned face.

Edward froze where he was. "No. No way." He was seriously in shock. "It-it can't be! Newton? Mike Newton?!"

"The Cullens, too?!" Mike stuttered out.

The group stared at each other in shocked silence. Bella blushed a red so fierce; Jasper's costume couldn't hold a candle to the color. Eyes avoided each other. Finally, Edward cleared his throat unnecessarily, speaking to the roof.

"So… yeah. We'll-we'll just be leaving."

Mike nodded furiously. "Yeah."

"We didn't see you here, you didn't see us, got it?" Jasper growled.

"Y-yeah. Later." And the elf-person ran off.

A few seconds later, the Cullen/Hale clan, plus Bella, had piled into their cars. Jasper turned to his siblings. "So we are all in agreement? This incidence shall never be spoken of ever again." Each head nodded, forcefully with Rose's assistance on Emmett's part, and they departed in an embarrassed calm.

**A/N: Ta da. Done. Adios!**


End file.
